A question of jealousy
by SuikoMonster
Summary: Sequel to 'A question of privacy'.Oh,Lee.Let's go burry the remains of your masculine eyebrows...SasuSaku,with Kakashi being chased by fangirls


Disclaimer:I own one brain cell.Thus,I am obviously not Masashi Kishimoto... 

A/N:I swallowed a large quantity of caffeine again...Yeah,I'm crazy...Then again,everybody's crazy in their own unique way.Aaaaaanyway,hope you like the story.It's a sequel to 'A question of privacy'

Ahem,here goes nothing...

Team 7 was out,eating ramen at Ichiraku's with their now unmasked sensei.They were still adjusting to his new appearance,and to the random fangirl squeals that interrupted their breaks.Kakashi was stoic as ever,trying hard not to kill the girls right there and then,but it would set a really bad example for his team,right?Even though he was dying to raikiri their sorry butts,he was still a responsible sensei.Oh,how Sasuke enjoyed this.The Uchiha was silently sitting next to a pink haired kunoichi,a huge evil smirk plastered across his face.The jounin was seriously considering taking a well earned vacation.Heck,even his attic seemed an exotic destination right now.At least he wouldn't have to listen to their helium voices everywhere he went.

"Sensei,don't worry."Sakura said,"At least you'll never be bored now"  
"Yeah"Sasuke added"You also won't be able to sleep at nights,but look on the bright side...Oh wait,there is no bright side"  
There was a moment of awkward silence between them,a sound of Naruto drowning himself in ramen was the only thing that could be heard.Kakashi sighed.  
"Well I'm glad you two lovesick puppies are happy."Kakashi replied sarcastically.Sakura blushed.  
"That's none of your damn business."Sasuke spat back.  
"You know what,Kakashi?I bet you won't even have time to read your perverted book."Sakura added,her blush gone.  
"Oy,guys",Naruto finally screeched behind a mountain of empty ramen bowls,"Why don't you leave sensei alone"  
"Ah,somebody's on my side"  
Naruto had his trademark smirk."He'll have plenty of time to suffer"  
"Damn whiskered brat..."Kakashi glared."I'm going home"  
"Good luck,you'll need it."All three of them said in unison.

Rock Lee was walking around in his brand new spandax suit,looking bushy as ever.Never the less,he was convinced that he was drop dead gorgeous.If ignorance was bliss,being thickbraws was nirvana.But back to the story...Gai-sensei sent Lee to find Sakura for her taijutsu training session.She was very talented with genjutsu and ninjutsu,so Tsunade decided to send Sakura to boost her taijutsu skills as well.The only problem was that Gai seemed to believe she was head over heels in love with his pupil.

"Ah,my beautiful flower of youth"  
"Oh no."Sakura sank in her chair."Sasuke-kun,hide me"  
"Sakura,it's too late.He already saw you"  
"Nooo...I forgot I had taijutsu today"  
"Hn"  
Lee jumped right behind the pink haired girl."Let us go enjoy our youth together my cherry blossom!!I love you"  
"What?!"Sasuke yelled a bit too late.Lee already teleported HIS Sakura away."Oooo...This means war!"

"Gai-sensei!!!My youthful love has arrived!It is time"  
'Time for what?',Sakura wondered as she was being dragged towards the training grounds.

Sasuke Uchiha had his sharingan activated as he was rushing towards the place where Gai's team trains.He promised himself that he would chidori Lee's ass as soon as he finds them.Nobody touches Uchiha property!Sakura was his,dammit!

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,what the hell are you doing"  
"Oh,don't worry my lovely flower,I just want to give you a present as a lovely testimony of my eternal love and devotion!Yosh"  
Bushy brows dragged Sakura to a clearing in the forest where Gai-sensei set up a table for a private romantic dinner.  
"Oh my Kami"  
"I know you love me my cherry blossom!I love you too"  
Sakura cringed when his hand touched her shoulder."Get off of me you creep"  
"But my love"  
"Shut the hell up you moron!!!And don't you dare lay a finger on Sakura...um,I mean me!!!Cha!!!"Sakura yelled.  
"But Gai-sensei told me"  
"Your sensei's an idiot"  
"But Sakura"  
"Cha!You can't win my heart over with pink candles,dammit"  
This said,the pink haired kunoichi turned to leave.Lee made one final attempt to get Sakura to like him.  
"But I wanted to propose!"Sakura stopped,her feet glued to the ground.  
"That's IT!!!"The pretty kunoichi turned her head without moving her body an inch,Exorcist style."Any last wishes before I use wax on those fluffy eyebrows of yours"  
"Whoops...He..He...Help!Gai-sensei"  
SMACK!THUMP!!BLOINK!!!KYYAAAAA!!!ROAR!!!

Sakura walked arund the forest towards the village.Lee was tied to his 'romantic' table with chakra strings,eyebrowless.What the hell did she do to him?Oh,Konoha will be rejoiced with the news.No more bushy!!!Yay!She walked to the bridge where she was supposed to meet...another Sakura?

"I hope you didn't hurt him too much.",Sakura said.  
"Eh I just had a nice chat with him.He won't be bothering you for a while."The other Sakura replied.  
"How long is that"  
"I don't know...How long does it take for eyebrows to regrow?"Evil Sakura smirked.  
"You can turn back to yourself now.",the real Sakura said.  
"Oh right..Kai"  
The evil Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke,and in her place stood an amused Uchiha prodigy."My plan worked,didn't it?"

"Lee,what did they do to you?!!!",a crying Gai-sensei jumped from the tree and untied the eyebrowless creature.  
"Gai-sensei!"Lee cried.  
"Lee"  
"Gai-sensei"  
"Lee"  
Gai and Lee embraced in a bear hug and a scene of dolphins jumping out of the water followed by a rainbow flashed in the background.Some birds dropped dead from the trees.The stupidity of the situation must've killed them.  
"Oh,Lee.Let's go burry the remains of your masculine eyebrows"  
"Sensei,you are so wise"  
"Don't worry Lee.We will run a thousand laps around Konoha in the memory of your youthful brows!"

"Sasuke-kun?"Sakura looked at her boyfriend.They were sitting on the head monument of the Third Hokage,Sasuke's head in Sakura's lap.  
"Hn"  
"Were you jealous"  
"N-no!Why should I be"  
"Then why did you do that to Lee?"Sakura quetioned.Kakashi ran pass them reading his perverted book,a horde of screeching fangirls tailing him.Sigh.  
"Disn't you pay attention at school?I was only doing ecology a huge favor."Sasuke smiled as Sakura gave him a light peck on the forehead.  
"And I wouldn't have you any other way,you overprotective liar"  
"Hey"  
"Shut up and look at the sunset."Sakura ordered.  
"Damn.I'm rubbing off on you"  
"Sa-su-ke"  
"Hn."

-  
I imagined Lee without eyebrows so I had to write this down hehe...In the name of true evil,please review!


End file.
